


Затишье

by Cornelia, WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)



Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Тексты от M до E [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021
Summary: Альбус учился жить сегодняшним и насущным. Учился отыскивать маленькие радости и удовольствия, которые мог себе позволить, не погружаясь в привычную пучину вины.
Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Тексты от M до E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172009
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021





	Затишье

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Bry_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_S/profile)

Лето стояло дождливое, но, несмотря на скверную погоду и сизые тучи, которые с самого утра клубились над горами, в первый же день каникул Альбус отправился на прогулку, которую обещал себе еще с весны. Никаких магических перемещений, только горная тропа под ногами и счастливая усталость в мышцах. Он отправился сразу после завтрака, пообедал сандвичами и чаем, который заварил в маленьком котелке, переждал грозу в пещере и вернулся в школу, когда ужин уже начался.

Как обычно бывало перед каникулами, в Большом зале витал дух праздника. Преподаватели в большинстве своем любили Хогвартс, но все равно предвкушали, как привычная школьная рутина сменится несколькими неделями отдыха. И разговоры за столом велись полные оптимизма — оба мира, волшебный и маггловский, наконец залечили нанесенные большой войной раны, и все ждали, что жизнь переменится к лучшему. «За дни покоя, созидания и радости», — произнес последний тост старенький Диппет.

После ужина Альбус ушел в свои комнаты, долго стоял под горячим душем, а потом, завернувшись в халат, устроился у камина с бокалом огневиски и книгой.

Мысли его невольно вернулись к словам Диппета. Альбус не обладал пророческим даром, но умел неплохо предугадывать будущее — оценивал мотивы и поступки, взвешивал причины и следствия. Сейчас разум говорил ему: «это затишье перед бурей», и все же образы мрачного будущего его не терзали, довольно было теней прошлого. Но с ними Альбус тоже учился сосуществовать.

Учился жить сегодняшним и насущным. Учился отыскивать маленькие радости и удовольствия, которые мог себе позволить, не погружаясь в привычную пучину вины.

Альбус вытянул босые ноги к очагу. Пламя грело, обдавая жарким сухим дыханием. Он зажмурился и пошевелил пальцами. Так приятно. Тепло поднималось от ступней вверх по лодыжкам, коленям, бедрам, Альбус слегка раздвинул колени, позволив ему захлестнуть пах. Член дрогнул, приподнимая полу халата. Альбус приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на собственную растущую эрекцию отстраненно, и даже с насмешкой.

Природа наделила его слишком сильной чувственностью. Когда-то Альбус сожалел, что этот щедрый дар пропадает впустую, не растраченный. А потом решил, что ему ничто не мешает получать радость от собственного тела в одиночестве. К тому же тело требовало своего настойчиво, порой мучительно, как Альбус ни старался утомлять себя и умственно, и физически. 

Он потянулся, блаженно вздыхая. Книга соскользнула с коленей, но поднимать он ее не стал. Читать совсем не хотелось. Икры ныли после долгой прогулки, однако даже боль сейчас казалась приятно волнующей.

Альбус снова прикрыл глаза, откинулся в кресле, шумно вздохнул и сдался – поднял руку и медленно обвел сосок. Сквозь тонкую ткань ласка ощущалась приглушенной, но все равно отозвалась в теле томительным спазмом. Такими же легкими дразнящими движениями Альбус погладил второй сосок, потом отвел полу халата и прихватил сосок пальцами, сжал, немного покрутил. Удовольствие волнами заплескалось внутри. Член встал полностью, внушительно и гордо вздымаясь над животом.

Жар камина охватывал тело, жар возбуждения растекался от паха вверх по груди и шее. Альбус выпутался из рукавов, позволил шелку соскользнуть с бедер и раскинулся в кресле, подставляясь невесомой ласке гуляющих по комнате теплых сквознячков.

Он знал – как только он прикоснется к члену, наслаждение выйдет на новый виток, станет слишком интенсивным, слишком всепоглощающим, и хотел немного потянуть мгновения до. Распробовать тягучее удовольствие, которое растекалось внутри медом и золотом. Он несколько раз сильными движениями погладил себя по груди и животу, проминая мышцы.

Альбусу нравилось собственное тело. Это тоже пришло не так давно, прежде он относился к нему с подозрением, словно именно оно могло толкнуть на новые ошибки, но теперь полюбил. Приятно было обладать им, сильным, надежным, еще молодым. Альбусу нравились собственные широкие плечи и крепкие мускулистые ноги, поросшие пушистыми волосками. 

Его тело умело получать удовольствие – от вкусной еды и прикосновения шелкового белья к коже. От горячей ванны с ароматным маслом и купания в холодном озере. Искать, как доставить себе сексуальное наслаждение, Альбус тоже полюбил.

Он взглянул вниз. Кожа золотилась в свете пламени, короткие волоски, особенно густые в паху, отбрасывали тонкие мазки теней. Возбужденный член в таком ракурсе казался очень большим - особенно широкая набухшая головка - и ощущался тяжелым и горячим. Альбус поднес ладонь ко рту и медленно облизал. Он мог бы наколдовать масло, даже не притрагиваясь к палочке, но само движение языка по ладони было приятно. 

Последний раз мазнув влажными пальцами по затвердевшим соскам, Альбус опустил руку вниз, обхватил член у основания и неторопливо повел кистью вверх. Его ладони были совсем не изящными - квадратными и широкими, с крупными пальцами, и, когда они обхватывали головку, она скрывалась в них полностью.

Снова вниз, так, чтобы головка открылась, влажно поблескивая. 

Во рту пересохло. Разогретое тело покрылось испариной, но самые жаркие ощущения сосредоточились в паху. Особенно остро в головке члена и в налившихся яйцах. Альбус сжал их свободной рукой.

В подернутом маревом наслаждения сознании мелькнула мысль, что сексуальное действо сродни алхимии. Кипение крови, смешение жидкостей. И обретение высшей награды. Хризопея. Истинная или ложная.

Альбус хрипло рассмеялся, но смех снова сбился на стон, когда ладонь машинально скользнула по головке вверх, туго натягивая крайнюю плоть и плотно сжимая. Он замер, тяжело дыша и поглаживая большим пальцем собранную складками нежную кожу. Хотелось помедлить еще немного, придержать поток расплавленного золота, текущий вдоль позвоночника. Член резко дергался в кулаке, и дольше нескольких секунд Альбус не выдержал, начал двигать рукой.

Он давно уже приучил себя ничего и никого не представлять, когда ласкал себя. Но если в юности он просто торопливо сбрасывал напряжение, то теперь позволял ненасытной жажде овладеть им, позволял себе забыться, и не сдерживал ни стонов, ни резких движений бедер. Хотелось выжать из собственного тела все наслаждение, на которое оно способно. 

Над Альбусом золотыми сияющими нитями вспыхнула магия. Едва оформленные потоки - на тонкие заклинания Альбус сейчас не был способен, он едва отдавал себе отчет в том, что колдует. Словно теплые мягкие пальцы терли губы, соски, скользили по шее и бедрам. Альбус выгибался, подставляясь под прикосновения, раздвигал ноги, позволяя магии заполнить себя, ласкать себя внутри. 

Сердце колотилось так оглушительно, что он едва слышал собственное дыхание, которое вырывалось из груди короткими стонами. От подступающего оргазма немели губы, и как ни стремился Альбус удержаться перед самым пиком, его сковала и выгнула мощная судорога. Неумолимое беспощадное наслаждение. И пока тело Альбуса, содрогаясь, выплескивало себя, сам он плавился. И сгорал. И возрождался вновь.

Он очнулся в кресле, и, приоткрыв глаза, посмотрел на очаг сквозь полусомкнутые ресницы. Оказалось, что он уснул, и надолго. Дрова совсем прогорели, угли розовато мерцали, бросая мягкие блики на все еще обнаженное тело. Сердце билось ровно, и было видно, как подрагивала кожа между ребрами под левой грудью.

Воспоминание о пережитом наслаждении заставило Альбуса вздохнуть. Он сладко потянулся, потом лениво просунул руки в рукава халата и запахнулся. Мысли после оргазма и сна стали ясными и легкими. Он вспомнил о книге, которую собирался дочитать, и о недописанном письме к Хиггс и о ее вздорной идее насчет постулатов Гэмпа.

Не прикасаясь к палочке, Альбус заставил книгу лечь на колени, и она сделала это, тихо прошелестев страницами. Потом он отпил огневиски из до сих пор не тронутого бокала, и движением руки призвал пергамент и перо. Если уж у него — у них у всех — есть затишье перед бурей, Альбус собирался использовать его с толком и удовольствием.


End file.
